Scenario
by FailingDemi
Summary: Kaoru is a writer. High demands from readers force him to write romance. He doesn’t know where to start, so he tries to get some experience for ‘kiss’ scenes with his lover. But then again…his lover gets a bit out of hand from his demonstrations. HikaKao


A/N: You never knew I could write..smut and lemon, eh? And this is rated M for a reason. This is my first attempt of lemon between twins.

If you don't wanna get scarred - **leave now**. If you don't wanna look at this in disgust - **leave now**. If you rather not see the results of a brainwashed Demi-kun -** leave now**. This is **twincest**. **And yes, it's sex between two twins.**

If you don't like it - **LEAVE NOW**. Because I won't give a damn if you flame me. M-rated, and it's **explicit**. And I must have a really demented...brain. -jabs finger at Literate- ALL YOUR FAULT! O.O

I think this has no meaning. I think I kind of hate it. I have small attempts of humor, and then I remind myself that it's supposed to be serious. Guh.

Disclaimer: This is AU--there are some changed things in appearance and slightly in attitude. And I don't own Ouran Highschool Host Club.

Thank you **Capiorcorpus** for putting up with my shit and all.

**The First in the Cherry Series**

-:

Kaoru is a writer; high demands from readers force him to write romance. He doesn't know where to start, so he tries to get some experience for 'kiss' scenes with his lover. But then again…his lover gets a bit out of hand from his demonstrations.

----:

---:

--:

-:

A lone twenty-four year old sat in front of a computer, as the room around him was insanely dark. The bright, bright screen blared into his eyes, but his glasses protected his orbs from the harmful rays.

Outside in the dark, small wisps of snow fluttered onto his window, and he pulled his coat closer to his body. He was staring at his screen and his eyes were on the particular message his editor sent to him. He fingered his coffee cup and brought it up to his lips so he could drink it.

The hot, steamy liquid burned his lips, but he didn't drink from it, because of the message in the email. This light-brown haired man sighed, and ran a hand through his hair. He was troubled, and placed the coffee cup back onto the table top.

----:

---:

--:

-: 3 months back

"_Kaoru-san," a thirty-year old man said, as he sat in a table of the reserved restaurant room. The man sitting across him nodded, and pulled up his sunglasses that it pushed up his messy bangs. The older man straightened out a folder and slipped it to the other. "I have collected reviews from everywhere, and the most vital pieces of those reviews are there."_

"_Hmm," Kaoru hummed, as he looked over the reviews. He feigned a pout. "Whatever they said about me here sure doesn't sound nice…"_

_The man cleared his voice, and said, "Kaoru-san, over ninety percent of your readers think you're a…female." Kaoru's eyebrows rose. "And here's where the pressure comes along. Many people **want** you to write romance. It's a girl thing, I suppose."_

"_Please excuse my rash conclusion, Taki-san, but please confirm this...'ninety percent' of my readers…are girls?" Kaoru asked; his eye twitched. Taki nodded, as he watched the affect take toll on the young adult. "…Well, they should realize that I'm a guy, and I'm not going to supply them any romance or anything---!"_

_Taki flipped through another folder he had nearby, and took out a stack of stapled papers. He handed it to Kaoru who inspected it with a disgusted look on his face. "That, Kaoru-san, is fan fiction. That's a sample of a fan fiction of your story. Obviously, they're pairing two of your characters together."_

"…_Okay…" he murmured, while twitching in horrid of what the papers had said about his characters. "I'm to write romance for my next book…?"_

"_Actually, many people are hoping for something. And the ninety percent of your readers…are demanding much more than mere hints of love," Taki said. He coughed, as Kaoru looked at him confusedly. "It would be best if you would experience the love first, so that you may deliver the best of your ability to your dear readers."_

"_Excuse me, but…I have to get myself in an intimate relationship with a woma—?"_

"_I understand your sexual status, Kaoru-san," Taki said patiently, holding up a hand to stop Kaoru from ranting. "You can be with a man if that's what you want—"_

"_No, I don't mean that!" Kaoru exclaimed. Taki was silenced, as he sipped his green tea serenely, while waiting for the young author to recover from his outburst. "I don't want to involve my relationship with anything in my new book."_

"_You don't have to. You just need to 'research'. Your description of kissing, hugging, whatnot is quite…lacking, and your readers are complaining about it. Get a relationship and write from your experience," Taki said. Kaoru took his ice water and drank from the straw. "So…you have three more months until your deadline." _

"…_That's a small amount of time," Kaoru commented. But he wasn't at all bothered because he was already three-fourths done with the manuscript. The only thing that bothered him was that he had to strengthen the description of love scenes. He gulped._

"_I believe in your ability of completing it in time for the Christmas release," Taki said. A strange glimmer was in his eyes, and suddenly the twenty-four year old felt nervous. "Many people are expecting it in time…any delays will probably cut back many of your readers."_

_Taki smiled, and said warmly, "So no pressure, Kaoru-san."_

----:

---:

--:

-:

Kaoru was beyond nervous and was fully of worry and anxiety. He re-read the note and bit his knuckle softly, and his eyebrows knit together.

'_One more week until deadline.' _

Was the editor's message. It was late November, many weeks away from December. However, Kaoru knew that editing and printing the books ate away a month or so. He was not done yet.

Kaoru had a bundle of four hundred typed pages, but every page lacked love and intense scenes. He really didn't know what to do with himself. Kaoru rubbed his nose, and drank the coffee deeply before putting the cup back onto the table.

He was alone, and was staring at the screen for an incredibly long while that his eyes became tired and droopy. Kaoru shoved himself away from the desk, his chair rolled against the wooden floor, and he got off his cross-legged position.

Kaoru stood up and stretched tiredly. He turned to the computer and pressed a large button to turn off the screen but his computer still ran. He clambered out of his small writing room and into the dark halls of his house.

He paused at a door and opened it, flinching as the bright light attacked his eyes. Kaoru slammed the switch down, bringing the room into a dimmer appearance. He walked in, and closed the door behind him with his foot, and hands in his pockets.

Kaoru collapsed onto his large bed, and spread across the mass of blankets. He stared up at the ceiling, and boringly turned over to his side. His eyes looked at his surroundings, and many books on his bookshelf.

He stood up and walked towards the shelf and pulled out a book from the rest of the five that was sitting on the shelf. He looked at it, and even in the dim light, Kaoru could read the title: _Serenity's Present._ He tapped the book onto his chin thoughtfully, as he remembered back to the day he had first started writing. He hadn't gotten much people to read it, but eventually he was known.

…all over the world.

And everyone still thought he was a girl. Kaoru walked to his bed and sat on it flipping open the book in his hands. The pages were still crisp in his hand, and he held it gingerly while reading it. Kaoru smiled at it but realized his immature way of writing back then.

He placed his book onto the table beside his bed. _Serenity's Present_ had a male and female protagonist as well other minor female and male characters. Now that Kaoru had realized the existence of fan fiction and the lack of romance in that book…

He understood why the demand for romance was so high…

Because Kaoru sucked…literally…sucked at romance. He needed some help. He needed to get experience and quick, because the deadline was coming soon.

He got into his bed, and pulled the covers over himself. He took off his glasses and placed them on the table next to him. Kaoru sighed deeply, as he felt the empty space next to him.

He turned to it and bit his lip.

Kaoru slipped underneath the covers.

----:

---:

--:

-:

In the quiet house of the Hitachiin, nothing moved. Not a noise was heard, until a click echoed in the silence. There were several soft thuds down the wooden halls. The door opened with a very small creak, and a figure peered inside of the room where Kaoru was sleeping in.

The doppelganger shifted inside, and closed the door behind him. The twenty-four year old let out a sigh, as he placed his cell phone onto the counter. Tiredly, Hitachiin Hikaru took off his business suit and placed it on a coat rack. He slipped his socks off and flung it into the laundry basket, loosening his tie from his neck after he did.

He looked at the lump at the bed resting peacefully, and had to smile at him. Hikaru walked over to bed, sat on the side, and brushed aside his twin's mass of light brown hair.

They had not seen each other for so long; or rather Kaoru had not seen his own twin for the span of half a year. Occasionally they would exchange small words, but nothing else. Hikaru would always arrive early before Kaoru woke up and come home late when he would be sleeping. They did sleep together, but Kaoru couldn't catch Hikaru before he left.

Hikaru took the time to look Kaoru over. Kaoru was skinny and bony, and seemed to be frail and weak, like his bones could be snapped. His light-brown hair flowed long against his head, only several spikes reminded people that he was a guy.

A finger drew an aimless circle around his cheek, and then gently pressed against Kaoru's lower lip. How long has it been since he last kissed those lips of his? Hikaru began to feel quite guilty that he was depriving his brother of his company.

He watched attentively as Kaoru's chest rose and fell, and he cupped Kaoru's cheek. Hikaru bent down and his thumb caressed the sleeping twin's lips. Hikaru's lips locked with his perfectly, and the kiss lasted just for the briefest moment before he pulled away.

'He must've felt really lonely here…'

Kaoru shifted slightly and mumbled, "Hi…karu…"

"Yes, Kaoru?" he asked gently, allowing his hand to cradle his brother's face. The tanned hand seemed to contrast the smooth and pale skin that belonged to the younger doppelganger. Hikaru mentally thought, 'He needs to go out more.'

Kaoru's eyes opened a small fraction, and he looked up at his mirror image. The smallest smile graced his lips, and he said in a hoarse whisper, "I finally caught you."

The businessman laughed slightly as he bent down to kiss Kaoru again, this time on the forehead. He patted him on the head and stood up from the bed, "Go back to sleep, your eyes look horrible."

"Yours does too," he retorted softly, signaling that he was still half-asleep. Hikaru walked to the bathroom that was inside of their room and flicked open the lights; Kaoru winced at it, and buried his head into the covers.

"Whatever, Kaoru. It's two o' clock, go back to sleep," the older said, and he disappeared into the bathroom. Kaoru sighed underneath his covers and tried to keep his eyes open tiredly. Whatever Hikaru said about his eyes was true. His golden eyes felt strained and his eyelids felt like led.

Kaoru mumbled incoherently to himself about how stupid blaring lights were, and he closed his eyes. He intended his eyes to rest while Hikaru took a bath, and he intended to open them when he was done.

But by the time he re-opened them, it was already late morning, and all signs of his twin were gone.

----:

---:

--:

-:

Each day past, the week was growing shorter. His deadline was nearing, and his panic kept rising. Kaoru didn't know what to do. He tried going onto the famous fan fiction site, and he used his fluid English to read some of the works.

However, Kaoru still didn't know what to write. He encountered a serious case of writer's block. And Kaoru woke up desperate the day before the deadline. He needed to finish the manuscript. -_Now, now, now.-_

He needed to research about 'love'. That was the only thing that he did not do. All his work was completed, but he lacked a major scene, and he couldn't write it to the best of his ability. Kaoru didn't know what to do with it, and while he was eating a pocky stick, his mind clicked.

'_Get a relationship and write from your experience.'_

How could Kaoru have missed that? He mentally slapped himself, as he jumped off his chair, pocky box in hand, on the sixth day of the week. He needed help; he needed experience; he needed Hikaru.

And he HAD to get Hikaru.

Kaoru quickly walked out of his dimly lit room and walked to his bedroom. He only flicked open the goldenrod dim lights and rummaged in the even darker closet. Kaoru took out two articles of clothing and immediately changed out of his clothing.

He slipped on formal dark pants that replaced his worn-out jeans, and he buttoned up a beige long-sleeved shirt on his top, while his tattered shirt was thrown into the laundry basket. Kaoru chanced to glance outside and saw that it was snowing. He took his signature scarf and wrapped it around his neck, before dashing outside into the living room, and out the door.

----:

---:

--:

-:

Knock, knock

Hikaru didn't glance up from his work, but continued writing. He listened as the door creaked open slightly and a woman said, "Hitachiin-san, a visitor."

"Send the visitor in," Hikaru mumbled, while finishing the last of his papers. He scratched his hair, and he heard the door slam behind the visitor.

"Hika---"

"…?" He glanced up to see who it was, but was shocked to see a bundle of moisture and snow crumpled on the ground instead. Hikaru saw the orange scarf around the visitor's neck and the identity of the man clicked in his mind.

"---ru…" the bundle mumbled.

He breathed, while standing up, "Oh kamisama."

"Kaoru?! What the hell are you doing here?!" he asked, running towards his twin who was on the ground. Hikaru helped him to sit up, and he saw that Kaoru was blinking excessively, adjusting to the light in the room.

"Ah. Hikaru," he said, looking at his twin with blank eyes. "I…kind of got lost on my way here. I think I forgot my cell phone at home. Ah—my keys are gone too. My glasses fogged up, so I took them off, and then I started to trip on rocks that magically appeared in my way. I landed face-first in the snow, and it was…_cold_."

"…Right, Kaoru," the elder said, while he grabbed Kaoru's hand into his. They were chilling against his warm skin, and Hikaru was starting to be afraid that his younger brother would catch a cold. "Kaoru, you're so cold…come here and sit."

Hikaru led the author to a chair, as he took Kaoru's coat and turned the temperature switch in the room. Kaoru was looking around in his older brother's office, amazed that it was very unlike his writing room at the house, which was very messy and stuffed with papers.

"So," Hikaru started, as he gave Kaoru his coffee. He sat on his desk and looked at Kaoru with scolding stare, "What brings you here? You're usually stuck at home writing a book and dealing with your deadlines."

"That's the problem," the thinner one said, as he rubbed his eyes tiredly. "My deadline _is_ tomorrow."

"Then why the hell are you here?" Hikaru asked skeptically. Kaoru fidgeted with his fingers nervously but didn't reply. The older one decided to take a more gentle approach, and he sighed with a shrug. "Kaoru. Home is where you belong, not here."

"But---"

"No buts," he chided. "And if you came by car, I would be fine, but you practically _walked_ here in the snow, fell into snow, and you're soaking wet! And that's what scares me the most, Kaoru."

Kaoru opened his mouth to protest but couldn't find the voice to do it.

"What if you catch a cold? What if you're sick? I'll have to stay home and take care of you," Hikaru continued. "And you're thin, frail, and weak; I'm scared for things that are much, much worse than a cold. If you're going to stay at home, cooped up all day, at least _eat_. That's stupidity, little brother."

Kaoru winced at the words that were fired out from his mouth, and he pouted, while looking down at the cup of coffee in his hands. He mumbled quietly, "But Hikaru, I _need_ you."

Hikaru's eyes widened a small fraction, as his brother played with his thin fingers. "I…haven't seen you around half a year now, and I miss you, Hikaru. I wanted to talk to you last night, but then I fell asleep--! I'm so stupid!" Kaoru clenched his eyes and fists. "We don't talk much because our work gets in the way. Being alone in the house can get scary, and the big space is intimidating."

"K…aoru…" he stuttered, surprised at his brother's confession.

"I…already forgot how it feels like to laugh, play, hug, and kiss," Kaoru mumbled somberly. He looked up at Hikaru through his spectacles; his golden dulled eyes seem to be begging: _'Please, please, please ignore your work and be with me.'_

Hikaru shook his head and scratched his mass of light-brown hair. He admitted, "I…can't. I have a lot of things to do…" Hikaru looked guiltily away from Kaoru, only the tug on his sleeve brought the older twin's to look at Kaoru.

His desperate golden eyes peered up at him, and he mumbled dejectedly, "If you don't want to, then you could just say so…"

"No. Dammit, Kaoru, can you stop staring at me like that? It's not like I don't _want_ to, I _do_, I _really, really_ do, but—" Kaoru stared expectantly at him. "_Fine_," Hikaru ended with a sigh. He got off the desk, and pressed a button to his phone.

The electronic on his desk beeped.

"_Yes, Hitachiin-san?"_

"Can you reschedule today's meetings? I seem to have something to do."

"_No problem,"_ the speaker said. Hikaru murmured his thanks and then released his hold on the button. He turned to Kaoru who had already fetched his wet coat and Hikaru's coat from the coat hanger.

"Fine, Kaoru. But only for today…" he said with a sigh, while his younger brother was smiling contently. Before Kaoru exited the door with him, Hikaru grabbed Kaoru's soaking wet hood and pulled him back. "Your coat is wet."

"Yeah, so?"

Hikaru's eye twitch at Kaoru's ignorance of his condition. "What do you mean, _'yeah, so'_?. You're going to get sick, here, take mine." He took off his dry coat and handed it to Kaoru. The younger wanted to object to it, but Hikaru rashly ripped off the dripping coat, and draped it over his arm.

The elder shrugged as he walked ahead of Kaoru, saying, "If you want to get cold, you can keep holding that coat."

Kaoru had no choice but to slip on the extra article of clothing. At first, he was amazed at how big it was compared to his other one. He then concluded to himself that he was just thinner and skinnier than Hikaru.

Kaoru looked at his wrist; an evident piece of bone was jutting out. _'…I guess I didn't pay attention to my weight…'_

"Kaoru!" Hikaru called, snapping the author out of his trance. "Hurry up, or I'm leaving you behind."

Kaoru nodded and he quickened his pace, while yelled back, "I'm coming!"

----:

---:

--:

-:

The car ride back to the modern home of the Hitachiins was faster and snow-free. Kaoru was snuggling against his brother the whole entire way there, and at the same time taking mental notes of the feeling of being 'snuggled'.

Hikaru didn't mind having his smaller brother cling onto him as they were dropped off in front of their house; he only minded when he had to fish his keys out from his pockets. Kaoru still wouldn't relinquish his arm.

"Can you let go, Kaoru?" Hikaru asked patiently.

"Mm."

"C'mon, unless you have the keys…"

"I left it inside."

"_So_…can I get mine out of my pocket now?"

Kaoru released his arm, and took a step back, as his brother unlocked the door. For some reason, the twenty-four year old was reminded of his deadline that just came about his brain randomly. This seemed to activate some rush of anxiety that he had been suffering over the other days.

And…

Kaoru hurriedly pushed Hikaru inside saying, "Hurry up, please!"

He slammed the door once they were inside, and before the other twin could ask why the sudden rush, Kaoru pushed his back and all the way into the writing room. After Hikaru was shoved inside, Kaoru closed the door behind him, huffing.

"Kaoru…what the hell?"

The younger brother flew up to Hikaru and grasped his hands tightly and begged, "Hikaru, can you please, please, _please_ help me with my manuscript!"

There was a silence, as the taller twin stared down at the one who was practically ready to get on his knees to beg.

"What?"

"I need your help. And only you can help me," he explained, the words tumbled out of his mouth in a rush of words. "I need to get the manuscript done by today, and I don't know how to write one major scene! The editor told me that I was lacking in description and—and—I wanted to get to you since three months ago, and I couldn't catch you at night to ask you about it. So now can you help me, please?!"

"Woah, calm down, Kaoru," Hikaru said, as he took a small step back from the hyperventilating author. "Take deep breaths, and calm down."

"How could I calm down, Hikaru?! The manuscript has to be sent tomorrow!" he continued to rant. Each word came out in his soft voice, but the volume increased with each word he said. "I have one humongous scene that I have to write out, and I'm not even done with a part of it—"

Hikaru grabbed Kaoru by the arm and pulled him into a rough kiss, silencing him. He pulled away and looked Kaoru directly in the eye. "What does that have to do with me helping you? You know very well that I don't have to talent to write like you do."

"You don't," Kaoru admitted, slightly dazed by the kiss. He pushed himself onto Hikaru forcing the other to take several steps back until he backed up to a wall. Kaoru pinned Hikaru there and stared intensely at him. "You have to help me. Give me experience."

"What?" the twin asked. He was thoroughly confused by Kaoru's motives. Kaoru was staring at him with golden eyes that didn't have anything to do with sexual interest; it was just plain and blank staring.

"Let me feel, Hikaru. Let me feel how it is to be kissed, because I need to write out of experience, and the _deadline is tomorrow_."

"Ah. I see. Well, that could be arranged," Hikaru said. He smirked as he easily changed their position. Kaoru's back slammed into the wall and Hikaru restrained Kaoru there, while his glasses fell off onto the floor, unneeded. Hikaru playfully brought a hand to play with the slightly long light-brown tresses. He combed his hand through his brother's smooth hair, noticing that he hadn't use gel on his hair.

"Hm. Seems like a lot changed, huh?"

Kaoru raised his eyebrows at him.

"You're not wearing gel anymore, and you don't eat. You're thinner than me; I think I stand at least a good two inches taller."

"I…wasn't paying attention to my diet, Hikaru," he said, not disturbed by the contact that Hikaru was giving him. "And I drink far more coffee than you do, so I have a perfect and liable excuse for being short."

"Ah, and I thought you weren't the type that would use people for their own good. But then I again, I have many advantages in a position like this. Anything for my little brother," he whispered, his breath cascading down his face. Kaoru felt Hikaru's hand discarding the coat from both of their bodies and flinging it onto the bed nearby.

"So. What do you need help on?" he asked. Kaoru blinked several times.

"I—uhm…Hikaru, aren't you supposed to know?" he asked innocently, looking up at Hikaru with his golden orbs. Hikaru stared down at him, also blinking in confusion. He shrugged and leaned close towards Kaoru. The intrusion of space was something that Kaoru was used to, but he couldn't help but blush.

"Don't be too harsh, okay?" Kaoru asked, as he lowered his head slightly. Hikaru nodded as he tilted his head slightly so that their lips would meet. It was first a slow and trembling kiss; they hadn't done it for so long they had almost forgot how to. Hikaru instinctively wrapped an arm around his waist, and the other hand cradled Kaoru's face. Pretty soon, something thick and warm was prodding at Kaoru's lips, nudging him for an invitation into his mouth.

A small groan exited Kaoru's mouth, as he opened his mouth slightly. He tried in vain to keep his thoughts together and organized, his mental mind was taking notes of the feeling. The intrusion played around with his tongue, and explored the warm cavern, tasting the remnants of coffee. When the need for air came, Hikaru pulled away and started to kiss and lick down Kaoru's jaw.

-Fiery, electrifying, melting, mind numbing, breath taking, _so right_…yet _taboo_.-

Was this how a kiss felt like? Was this what they had deprived from themselves?

If so, Kaoru would walk in the snow every day to meet Hikaru.

Light kisses would sometimes turn lazy and his tongue would end up licking Kaoru's jaw. His trail of kisses and licks led up to his ear, where Hikaru had to gently tilt Kaoru's head for the best angle. Hikaru's tongue stuck out and rotated around his earlobe, and he bent down to bite at the sensitive flesh.

Kaoru responded with a light moan, his arms wrapped around his elder's neck.

"It's been so long," his voice ghosted into his ear. He shuddered, as skillful hands pressed Kaoru to him. "Lousy work…don't you agree?"

"Y-Yeah," he mumbled out. "I…missed you."

"Mm." He was occupied in ravishing his twin's neck, and after earning pleasured groans and mewls, he mumbled a: "I'll skip work everyday if we get to do this…"

Kaoru's hand pushed against Hikaru's chest making him stop from his ministrations. He blinked at Kaoru who held a teasing frown or pout. He mumbled cutely, "I resent that." Hikaru smiled; taking the thin hand, he nibbled playfully on the knuckle of Kaoru's finger.

He answered smoothly, "Hey, be happy that I rather be with you then stupid annoying papers."

"Who wouldn't?"

"No one," he whispered. He pecked Kaoru's hand, winked, and smiled. "—My Princess."

Kaoru was about to reject to his new nickname, but Hikaru pulled him close to him with his grasp on his hand still firm. He kissed him deeply, while pushing him against the wall. Hikaru's tongue lashed back and forth against Kaoru's lower lip. A mewl of discomfort came from Kaoru's throat, and he kept his mouth pressed tightly.

He was impatient of Kaoru's stubbornness, and his hand deftly unbuttoned his brother's shirt. Kaoru groaned again, trying to fight off Hikaru, but failed miserably in getting his mind in order.

Kaoru's mind wasn't being numbed; the thought that flitted to his mind: _deadline_ was enough to jerk him back into reality. He was now trying to get Hikaru off him, and Hikaru bit his lower lip out of impatience, and Kaoru yelped. His older twin brushed his tongue against the other apologetically.

The younger twin brought his hands up to Hikaru's chest and pushed him forcefully backwards. Hikaru took several steps back and stared at Kaoru in confusion. The author ignored the lack of clothing on him, and he quickly ran over to the computer and pressed the screen button, opening it.

"Thanks, Hikaru," he murmured, while running his slender fingers through his tresses. Taps filled the air, as he typed on the keyboard. "I got it now."

Hikaru frowned behind his brother, and he walked up to Kaoru and draped his arms around him. He whispered huskily into his ear, "So you're going to leave me hanging?"

Kaoru shuddered involuntarily, as he tried to ignore the ghost presence behind him, and kept up with his nonstop typing. "I'm…typing, Hikaru, we'll continue later." A hand slid down his smooth, bare chest where the shirt didn't cover. Shivers were sent down his spine, and Kaoru tried to keep his eyes focused on the screen.

"Hika_ru_," he whined. "The deadline is tomorrow, and then I'll have a long break to spend with you, so don't be impatient."

Hikaru was bent over behind Kaoru, resting his chin on his twin's shoulder. He read the paragraph that was being typed, and then Kaoru stopped; the taps that filled the room ceased. Kaoru's eyebrows knitted, as he chewed his lower lip.

Hikaru nuzzled into his brother's neck and murmured, "Stuck on the next part?"

"Y-Yeah," he fumbled. "I…don't know what to do. It's just…strange…weird. I feel weird typing this, it's…"

"Awkward?"

"Yes. _Yes_, it is."

"Hmm. So you aren't going to be done soon…?" he whispered. Kaoru's breath caught, as a finger trailed around his collarbone. "But of course, I'll have to wait, eh?"

Kaoru cleared his voice.

"…Hikaru."

"Mn?"

"Can you help me?"

"Beg," he whispered, the seductiveness in his voice caused something unwanted to twist in his stomach. Kaoru swallowed thickly, ignoring the twisted feeling that he was beginning to feel. He turned around on his reclining chair, forcing Hikaru to stand up.

"…Hikaru," he sighed. "I…no…can you please show me what to do for the next part?"

"Gladly," he said, his eyes crinkling with amusement. Hikaru added, "Only if you beg though…"

His hopes deflated. Kaoru opened his mouth, closed it, and opened it again; nothing came out, and he only stared blankly at his older brother. Hikaru put a hand on the chair's top and bent down to meet Kaoru's eyes.

"So…beg."

Kaoru looked at him, irritated. It was cute, but he was definitely irritated—Hikaru reasoned.

"Look, Hikaru, this is serious—"

Hikaru shrugged and made a motion of moving to the door. He said with a sigh, "Fine, I can just walk out of here—"

"Wait, Hikaru…please…?" he asked, a small smile came onto his face, as if he was hoping that Hikaru would buy it. The older twin stared down at him and smirked. Kaoru was puzzled for a while, before he leapt on him.

Hikaru tackled Kaoru onto the bed, both hitting the cushioned bed. Kaoru felt his brother attack his neck, and his hands ripped off the remaining clothes that obstructed his path. His mouth moved down from Kaoru's neck and to his collarbone, where he traced the evident bone with his tongue. Kaoru mumbled something inaudible, as he drifted off into ignorant bliss again.

Hikaru wetted a spot underneath Kaoru's ear, and sunk his teeth into the spot. Kaoru breathed out erratically, basking in both pain and pleasure. When he bit harder, Kaoru whimpered, and Hikaru sucked on the bite and massaged it with his tongue as an apology.

He moved down Kaoru's pale skin, biting more than kissing. While he nipped painfully at his brother's skin, everything occurred in a rush of blurs; Hikaru's clothes were flung aside, and pieces of clothing obstructing their way were flung off to the other side of the room, joining the other clothes that covered the floor.

Hikaru had dragged his love bites all the way down to Kaoru's stomach, resting between his open legs. He could see that Kaoru's breathing was erratic and shaky, trying to regain his breath. He was content pleasuring his brother, and he wondered what other positions he could have to make Kaoru more vulnerable.

Hikaru stuck out his tongue and dipped into his bellybutton. The warm and wet object swiveled into the dip of his stomach and traveled back up in circular motions. He brought himself up slightly to continue kissing his upper stomach, and at the same time to observe Kaoru's reactions.

The author moaned reluctantly, trying to not to be swept away by feeling. He bit his lower lip, hoping that the pain would give him a sense to stay sane. He was too focused on the ministrations that Hikaru's tongue was doing to his stomach to even notice that Hikaru's skillful hands started to slip off his pants. A second later the dark pants cascaded to the floor, unwanted, leaving Kaoru in his plaited boxers.

Hikaru's hand brushed over the top of his boxers. His eyebrows rose slightly as he noticed the absence of a bulge; Kaoru must be really _stupid_ and _thick_ to not get hard by now. Hikaru planned to solve that for him.

Kaoru was too occupied in trying to control his thoughts to sense that Hikaru's fingers danced along the elastic band of his boxers. He was dazedly staring at the ceiling. In a swift movement, the boxers were pulled down, exposing Kaoru to Hikaru's strangely placid eyes and to the cool temperature in the room.

Like a click, Kaoru was brought into the reality. His hazel eyes widened an incredible large amount, as Hikaru blew cool air over his twitching member. Kaoru was shaking, as he watched Hikaru lick the tip.

He hoped that Hikaru wouldn't do the thing that he dreaded. He groaned in protest, and tried to sit up and wriggle away; however, Hikaru's hands were secured on his hips, keeping him from moving. "H-Hikaru…no…don't…"

Despite his rather weak protests, Hikaru wasn't going to listen to him anyways; Hikaru took him into his mouth. He swiveled his tongue around the soft twitching flesh, feeling every inch of it turn stiff. Kaoru breathed, "H-Hikaru…_meanie_…"

Even though Kaoru was an author, the experience was so mind-numbing that his vocabulary dwindled. If he had not his brother in his mouth, Hikaru could have teased him about it. Hikaru enjoyed seeing the /funny/ reactions that originated from his twin brother. "S-Stop--! Hikaru…I…" The rest of the sentence was replaced by a moan.

He sucked particularly hard, causing Kaoru to scream, "H-Hikaru…stop--! I—Gah-!" He buried his face into a nearby pillow to muffle his groans. Hikaru, on the other hand, was having some sort of _sick_ amusement from the experience.

Kaoru groaning, moaning, and mewling was worth ditching schedules and meetings. He felt his brother turn harder in his mouth, and with a few more sucks, he saw that the younger twin couldn't keep up with his sanity anymore. "K-Kami…" Hikaru chanced to push Kaoru's leg wider, and he tasted the tangy drips that were leaking from the tip. A jerk from Kaoru made the tip graze haphazardly against the back of Hikaru's throat, almost making him gag.

His hands tightened on both sides of Kaoru's hips, bruising the skin and bone. In one part of his mind, Hikaru could tell that the bruise would stay and Kaoru would slap him the next morning, but he put it off in his head while he concentrated on pleasuring Kaoru.

The younger twin slapped a pillow over his face, and held it there. He wasn't sure if Kaoru was trying to suffocate himself or he had different motives. Hikaru was momentarily puzzled until something gushed into his mouth. It was warm. _Disgustingly_ warm.

Hikaru's mouth left the now limp and sagging member and he slowly swallowed the warmth, licking his lips and the remains on Kaoru's member off. The younger twin still lay motionless with the pillow over his face. Hikaru climbed up and stared at him, and prodded the pillow several times.

"Hey—"

A pillow whacked him in the face several times, and on the fifth whack, Hikaru seized the pillow and tossed it far from reach. He gave a mild glare at the naked man underneath him.

"That wasn't needed, Kaoru."

"I just felt like punishing you—"

Hikaru silenced him with his lips, rough and demanding. Kaoru tasted a strange and foreign taste and wondered if it came from him. Hikaru's tongue massaged against his own, twisting around it. Something hard pressed against Kaoru's naked thigh, and the older one was pressing his hips closer to the one underneath.

A moan barely passed through Kaoru's lips, as he felt a surge of emotions that blinded his regular thinking. His hands traveled to Hikaru's bare and cold back. Subconsciously, he raked his fingernails down the pale flesh, marking up the unblemished skin with bright red trails.

Shivers were sent down the twenty-four year old's back, and his hand started to creep underneath Kaoru. He arched at the unfamiliar touch of Hikaru's hand sliding down his lower back and into the slight curve of his butt. Hikaru's fingers probed around, searching for the well-hidden entrance; Kaoru was jerking this way and that, uncomfortable with the fingers.

They separated for breath and Kaoru whined, "You're too rough—"

Hikaru took the moment to glide a finger in; he noticed how Kaoru tensed up immediately stopping in his sentence, and he whispered into Kaoru's ear smoothly. "I'm too what?"

His one finger pressed along Kaoru's insides, pushing around experimentally. He came across a particular piece of skin that made a sigh escape from Kaoru's parted lips despite the discomfort. Hikaru raised his eyebrow and he rubbed against the spot again, the same reaction occurred.

He mentally mapped the area, as Kaoru fought to collect his slipping thoughts.

"T-That…h-hur—" He was interrupted by a yelp, as a second finger slid in. Kaoru continued weakly, "Too…rough—" He jerked unwillingly; strange sensations shot from his stomach, and he had a pretty good feeling that the once limp and dead length was twitching into life. "Hikaru--!" he complained. Hikaru hummed as his fingers scissored and moved inside of Kaoru and out, stretching him to limits that Kaoru never knew could be possible.

He whimpered; the fingers felt uncomfortable. Very uncomfortable. Kaoru was sure he was already stretched enough, the pain was subsiding anyways, but a third finger found its way into his tight entrance, and his amber eyes dilated. Kaoru groaned for his brother to stop this _insane_ torture; Hikaru kept ignoring and engaged them into another deep kiss.

Finally after what seemed for _forever_, Hikaru whispered into Kaoru's ear, "You can't even take in three fingers? You're such a _baby_."

Kaoru found himself wanting to open his mouth, protest, and hit Hikaru for all he's worth. The fingers were removed, much to Kaoru's relief, but something immediately replaced it—something…much, _much_ bigger.

He opened his mouth to scream, but Hikaru placed his lips over his and muffled his cry. Tears were threatening to spill out of his clenched eyes; the pain was unbearable—horrible. It felt like he was being ripped. He felt like an unknown force was set inside of him and started to eat away at his inner walls. It hurts. It _really_ hurts.

Hikaru did nothing but stay put, afraid that moving would cause more pain to his little brother. He slowly stroked the side of Kaoru's face in a reassuring way, but it only helped a little.

Hikaru pulled away from the kiss, his mouth ghosted from Kaoru's pink and swollen lips to his ear, and he murmured calmly, "Shh…don't cry, Kaoru. I won't hurt you, just trust me." He licked a piece of flesh in a calming way.

"_Trust me."_

Kaoru found it hard to trust his own brother in such echoing pain. No matter how hard he tried to adjust to his brother's length, the pain keeps throbbing in his head to remind him. His eyes widened even more when Hikaru pulled out slowly and thrust back in, using minimal strength. Kaoru gasped, trying to take in the pain. One hand lay trembling on Hikaru's forearm, stopping him momentarily in his small thrusts.

He choked out in a sob, "…hurts…"

"I know, it'll pass," Hikaru whispered soothingly, placing a gentle kiss on his lips. He buried his face into the crook of Kaoru's neck. "If you let me move…it won't hurt as much." He felt Kaoru swallow hesitantly, and he added. "Please…"

He grunted softly in reply, threading his hands into Hikaru's hair, messing it from its orderly manner. It was hardly heard but Hikaru heard the soft murmur.

"I trust you."

Hikaru pushed in and pulled out, small and slow at first. He watched intently on his brother's face, observing the clenched eyes and tears that clung onto his lashes. The pain was still there, Kaoru was biting his lower lip that it drew blood, but after a few thrusts and pulls…it was actually starting to feel…_good_.

The pain dulled until it felt almost nonexistent, Kaoru started to act from instinct, meeting each thrust. He was murmuring something unintelligible; words that never appeared in his vocab drifted out of his mouth in a hoarse whisper, obscene and chanting.

"K-Kami, kami. Hikaru, fuck, yes…_ahh_."

Hikaru was tempted to roll his eyes at Kaoru's strange murmurs, but he kept the task at hand, pumping in and out. All evidence of pain was gone from Kaoru; he was too busy staring through heavy-lidded eyes and at the ceiling. Hikaru let out a satisfied groan, as he slid in and out from the warm enclosure.

The hand around his bare hip tightened that Hikaru's knuckles turned white and the redness grew on Kaoru's skin; a hand left the other and wrapped itself around Kaoru's hard member and squeezed it softly. He closed his eyes, losing himself to the warmth. With each push, Hikaru buried himself deep within Kaoru, only to pull back halfway and to shove in again, deeper with each lunge.

Each thrust accelerated, Kaoru wrapped his legs around Hikaru's waist, taking in more of his brother, while the pace was set to _hard_ and _fast_. Hikaru plunged deep and he hit the sensitive spot which made Kaoru's eyes jump wide.

Kaoru gasped in surprise, losing his breath, as Hikaru rocked into the same spot repeatedly. Over and over again. _Once, twice, three, five_. Kaoru couldn't keep count anymore; his eyes were blinded white by overwhelming pleasure.

Kaoru's breath hitched and he knew he was coming. Soon. So very _soon_. It was too fast; the pleasure was so fleeting. He whimpered for more friction, more heat, more _bliss_. After ruthless thrusts, his warmth flooded into Hikaru's hand and dripped from his enclosed palm onto his stomach. Several more thrusts, Hikaru came, heat spilled into his stomach, filling Kaoru.

Exhausted, Hikaru fell onto Kaoru, not pulling himself out. Labored and heavy breathing filled the air, as two sticky bodies laid there paralyzed, basking in the afterglow of the release. Coming to their senses, Kaoru closed his eyes tiredly, while Hikaru covered them with a blanket.

Hikaru looked at Kaoru, finding him beautiful even though he was covered in sweat. He stroked Kaoru tiredly on the cheek, and murmured in short breaths, "I love you…Kaoru…"

Kaoru whispered in reply, "Me too." He moved slightly to plant a kiss on Hikaru's forehead. He closed his eyes tiredly; the remaining words only came out slurred as he began to drift into sleep.

"Thank you..."

They lay comfortably and out of energy; Kaoru had already fallen asleep with Hikaru resting on top. Hikaru was too worn out from the ordeal to even unsheathe himself from Kaoru.

_It's okay if his ass hurts the next day_, Hikaru reasoned sleepily, laying his head on Kaoru's chest. _He hardly walks anyways…_

----:

---:

--:

-:

It was morning, and for some reason it was unbelievably cold. Kaoru awoke with a shudder as the window glass endured against the lashing November winds. His thoughts were blurred, and slowly it came back to him in pieces.

Ah. He remembered now. He and Hikaru had sex, and it hurt a lot. The reasoning was unclear. Soon things fitted into his mind; Hikaru went too far and got out of hand. He pushed too far; one stage was traced back to another. And it all began with that kiss after Kaoru was revising his manuscript—

Fwump

"DEADLINE!" he hoarsely screamed, after the two tumbled down onto the floor. Kaoru lay on the ground, flat on his stomach, and the weight on him was so…heavy and warm. Kaoru was trying to scramble his way out from underneath Hikaru, but felt some strange discomfort in his bottom near his stomach.

"H-Hikaru!" he chided, a heavy, heavy blush coming onto his face. '_Why the hell is he still inside?!' _Kaoru attempted to claw his way out, but it failed. "Hikaru, wake up and get out of me!"

Kaoru felt Hikaru's cheek rub against his back, and his lips moved against his skin. "Hm? Not _'get off'_?"

His cheeks turned tomato red as he realized Hikaru's oblivious nature to the situation. Kaoru fought down the fired blush, but had a tint of pink on his face instead. He shut his eyes irritatingly, and said in a loud and menacing voice, "Hikaru. Get out of me, now."

That was when Hikaru realized what Kaoru was talking about. He was still snugly inside, and it felt strange but comfortingly warm. Hikaru smiled against Kaoru's skin as he wrapped his arms around Kaoru's upper torso. "Hmm? Why? If I get hard again, I can just fuck you then and there—"

"HI. KA. _RU_."

He pouted at Kaoru's tone but slowly pulled himself out from Kaoru's entrance. He watched as Kaoru crept out from underneath him, and once he stood up, Kaoru went crashing down. Hikaru propped his head up and looked at Kaoru's raised butt, as his face was on the ground.

"Dammit, Hikaru, what'd you do to me?!" he demanded. Hikaru didn't reply, but Kaoru could see him licking his lips slowly.

He responded with a predatory smile, "Keep that ass in the air, and I'll fuck you again, Kao_ru_…"

Kaoru shuddered, and got onto his knees. He crawled around collecting his strewn clothing, while Hikaru sat up and only watched his brother in amusement. It was funny watching Kaoru crawling around while fitting his boxers; sometimes he would roll around while getting his pants on.

Kaoru grunted as he grabbed the arm of his reclining chair and pulled himself up onto the chair. Kaoru looked like his legs fell asleep. He winced, once he propped himself in the chair, he fitted his glasses over his face and began typing rapidly.

"Hikaru, you're so in trouble," he grumbled, the typing didn't stop for even a pause. Hikaru watched in awe as words formed into sentences and into paragraphs, slowly knitting into a story. "How do you expect me to walk to meet the editor?!"

"We can bring him here," Hikaru suggested as he put his clothes on. Kaoru grunted, saying no more. The older one knew that it was an approved idea, so he took Kaoru's cell phone and dialed to the editor.

"_Hello, Kaoru-san?"_

Disguising his rude voice into a smooth one, Hikaru said, "Ah…Taki-san. My brother is keeping me hostage in my own house—"

"…_what?"_

Kaoru also had to pause typing and mouth a 'What the hell?' to Hikaru. He dismissed Kaoru's expression with a wave of his hand, and he walked around the room, with the phone to his ear. "Not like that, but…he's not letting me go anywhere with my condition…so could you come over to pick up the manuscripts?"

"_Are you done with it?"_

"Of course I am! Anyways, I'll get everything into the files and I'll be ready to give it to you. Alright, bye," Hikaru ended. He snapped close the phone and placed it back onto the table. "There, Kaoru. It's solved."

"Thanks," he murmured, whiling the taps filled the room. Hikaru leaned against the chair and read the words that were displayed one after another. After ten minutes, Hikaru was about to impatiently make Kaoru talk to him, but ferociously, Kaoru's finger landed on the space button.

"Done," he said proudly with a triumphant smirk on his face. Hikaru immediately draped an arm around Kaoru's arm and smiled at the blinking manuscript.

"Looks greatly done."

"It is. I poured all my hard work in there, and especially into those romance scenes."

"Mind if you do it again?"

"Of course--! I feel like I--" His breath caught, as he felt fingers tickling his neck. Slowly, he murmured the rest of the words, "…accomplished…something."

"Great--!" Hikaru's voice seemed to be void of seductiveness, but Kaoru was wrong. Kaoru heard a husky hiss spray into his ear, and he whispered, "I can't wait to have you again…" Kaoru shoved him off him, his face blazing red.

"Hikaru, don't get your hopes up," Kaoru said, abruptly standing up. He stood for a moment and a strange face flitted onto his face. He laced his arms around Hikaru and said lowly into his ear, "Why the hell did you keep your-yourself in me!"

Hikaru shrugged as he placed his brother onto the bed. He smiled like nothing was wrong and answered, "I was too lazy to pull out. Besides, I was tired." Kaoru snorted and he crossed his arm, and looked away.

"Don't act so distant," he cooed, pulling his brother close to him. Kaoru placed his head on the older twin's shoulders, but kept his frown. "Like I said: 'I'll skip work everyday if we get to do this…'"

He grinned as Kaoru took the nearby pillow and slammed it onto Hikaru's head. He gave his own smart smirks as he winked.

"I resent that."

And the next thing Hikaru saw was a pillow.

-:

--:

---:

----:

A/N: Erm. -shivers- Now that I read it, I'm like...omigod...I wrote that?! My first lemon too. x...x Gosh. Anyways. Feel free to submit a reveiw, flaming how stupid and weird my first lemon was. -shivers- Gosh.

-chews fingernails-

I'll never write friggin lemon again. So scary. o...o

---Demi-kun.


End file.
